Sky Chord
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Temari kehilangan kalung yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan Shikamaru. Semuanya panik. Namun Shikamaru nampak tenang. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? It’s just one shot. Song fict. Special valentine fict. Slight other pair.


**A Valentine Fict From 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Sky Chord**

**^.^**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sky Chord (Song) © Tsuji Shion_

_Sky Chord (Story) © Me a.k.a 'Aka' no 'Shika'_

**^.^**

**Summary: **Temari kehilangan kalung yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan Shikamaru. Semuanya panik. Namun Shikamaru nampak tenang. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? It's just one shot. Song fict. Special valentine fict. Slight other pair.

**^.^**

**Flashback...**

"Temari, apa kau yakin akan menjaganya selama 3 tahun ini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Yuuhi Kurenai kepada salah satu muridnya yang bernama Rei Temari.

"Watashi wa kakushin shite iru*!" jawab gadis bernama Temari meyakinkan. Mata indigonya berkilauan.

"Memangnya, kenapa sensei bertanya begitu?" tanya gadis lain yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu, Temari..." Kurenai menghentikan sejenak pembicaraan. "Shikamaru itu, adalah mortal paling terkutuk yang pernah diciptakan!" lanjutnya dengan wajah horor.

"Na... Nani?"

**End of flashback...**

**^.^**

**Temari's POV...**

"Dengarkan aku! Aku adalah seorang seiketsu*! Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau berusia 18 tahun. Mengerti?" ucapku sedikit membentak pada lelaki yang kini sedang berada di depanku. Dia tampak... Menyebalkan.

"Aku tak butuh kau. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawabnya dengan cuek. Sembari meninggalkanku mematung di sudut koridor asrama SMU Konoha.

'Lelaki ini, membuatku pusing!' pikirku jengkel.

Oke! Mungkin kalian masih belum mengerti tentang keadaan yang sebenrnya. Pertama-tama, akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Rei Temari, dan aku adalah seorang seiketsu no mortal. Yaitu seorang penyuci jiwa para mortal. Mortal disini adalah sekumpulan makhluk yang menyerupai manusia dan diciptkan oleh teknologi canggih. Seperti rekayasa genetika begitulah. Ada juga mortal yang berasal dari manusia yang sudah mati kemudian dihidupkan kembali dengan memberikan gen orang yang masih hidup dan masih mempunyai ikatan darah dengan mortal tersebut. Di Jepang ini, ada lima orang mortal yang mempunyai kekuatan aneh. Salah satunya adalah Shikamaru ini.

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali. Kuikuti derap kakinya menuju tempat yang ia mau. Dan berhentilah ia di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Nara Shikamaru'.

DUK!!

"Aduh! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba dong!" bentakku sambil merintih karena kesakitan. Dia mendadak berhenti, tapi aku malah bengong dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jadinya kepalaku malah terbentur oleh punggungnya.

"Ini kamar kita." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar itu. Sebenaenya ini adalah salah satu kamar asrama di SMU Konoha. Aku dan keempat temanku disuruh untuk tinggal satu kamar dengan para mortal yang harus kami jaga. Mengantisipasi agar para mortal tidak bertindak sembrono.

Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata kamarnya cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Kutaruh tasku yang sangat berat dan besar ini di atas sebuah kasur yang sepertinya akan kutempati.

"Aku mau mandi. Habis ini teman-temanku mengajak kita pergi ke taman dekat sekolah. Dimana akan ada pesta perayaan valentine yang merepotkan itu." Ujar Shikamaru seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku pun mengiyakan. Selanjutnya aku sudah sibuk berada di duniaku. Sambil memandangi langit di luar yang sedang cerah.

**End of Temari's POV...**

**^.^**

_**Sunao na uta ga utaenai Kazari tsukete shimau kara**_

_**Itsu kara konna ni raku ni jibun Mamoru koto o oboetano?**_

_**Koutei kara mieru sora Kimi ni wa naniiro ni utsuru?**_

_**Tada masshiro na kumo demo toki ni Makkuro ni kaetaku naru**_

_**Mikkannai sky chord Mukashi nara atta no ni**_

_**Nakushita sky chord Dare no sei demo naku jibun**_

**^.^**

**Normal POV...**

"Hah, gimana keadaan teman-teman, ya?" gumam Temari sambil menaruh baju-bajunya di lemari pakaian.

Tiba-tiba, keluarlah Shikamaru dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya kini digerai, ia juga hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan bagian dadanya terbuka.

'Ba... dannya, coy! Sexy!' pikir Temari mesum.

"Heh, kuncir empat!"

"..."

"Woi!"

"..."

"Woi! Sadar gak sih lo!?"

"Hyaaa! Ada apa?" pekik Temari kaget ketika melihat Shikamaru –lebih tepatnya dada 'sexy'nya- di depan wajah Temari. Seketika wajah Temari merah tak karuan.

"Kok bengong sih? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ah... Ti... Tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Temari sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Wajahmu..." ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajah Temari.

"Wa... Wajahku kenapa?" tanya Temari sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Merah." Jawab Shikamaru datar sambil berbalik badan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian.

'Shit!' umpat Temaru dalam hati.

"Lebih baik, kamu mandi sekarang. Bentar lagi jam 7 kita bakal ngumpul di taman." Perintah Shikamaru sambil mengacak-acak lemari guna mencari baju yang bagus. Akhirnya ia berhenti di salah satu kaos hitam lengan panjang. Ia pun memakainya. Tak lupa dengan jeans biru krem sebagai celana. Dan terakhir ia menggunakan syal berwarna hijau muda.

"O iya! Hampir aku lupa!" teriak Temari setengah kencang sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul salib berlian.

"Ng? Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan apa yang dipegang Temari. Temari kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Pakai ini!" perintah Temari sambil mengarahkan kalung itu ke wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru sontak kaget.

"Hah? A... Apa ini? Untuk apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Sesekali ia memandangi kalung itu dan memandangi wajah tak berdosa Temari.

"Untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaanmu jika aku kehilangan jejakmu. Lalu, ini juga bisa digunakan untuk mengendalikan atau menghentikan kau untuk berbuat macam-macam." Jelas Temari memberitahukan fungsi dari kalung tersebut. Setiap seiketsu diberikan semacam alat untuk mengendalikan mortal yang mereka jaga. Khusus untuk Shikamaru, Temari diberi kalung bersalib ini oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Tidak! Aku tak perlu itu! Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Bantah Shikamaru lalu mengelak dari tangan Temari yang sudah menarik syalnya.

"Kau perlu ini!" bentak Temari sembari memasangkan kalung itu pada leher Shikamaru. Namun dengan cepat ditangkisnya tangan Temari. Temari pun jatuh tersungkur ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hyaa... Sakit bodoh!" rintih Temari sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Dilihatnya bibir Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Heh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengendalikan aku? Aku ini tak seperti mortal-mortal lain yang perlu dengan hal bodoh macam itu! Lebih baik kau mandi cepat!" perintah Shikamaru kemudian meninggalkan Temari yang masih menggenggam kalung itu. Temari dengan langkah gontai mengambil handuk dan mandi.

**^.^**

_**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**_

_**Kitto sore o mitsukerannai mama Otona ni natte yuku nda**_

_**Asa made oki teitakatta Modokashii kodomo no koro**_

_**Ima wa jikan ni owarete Nemuru koto sura dekinai deiru**_

_**Mikkannai sky chord Mukashi nara atta no ni**_

_**Nakushita sky chord Kimi ni hoshiete hoshiiyo**_

**^.^**

**Taman Konoha...**

"Haha! Kalian sudah ngumpul ya?" tanya Temari ketika melihat semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul.

"Iya. Kamu lama banget sih, Tem?" tanya Ino. Salah satu teman Temari yang juga merupakan seiketsu. Wanita itu memakai sebuah dress ungu muda dengan stocking hitam selutut.

"Sori. Ada urusan." Jawab Temari setengah berbisik.

"Gimana, Tem? Bisa mengatasi kelakuan menyebalkan mortal yang kamu jaga?" tanya Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua yang memakai blezzer berwarna hitam.

"Susah! Dia gak mau pakai kalung itu." Jawab Temari sambil melirik Shikamaru yang kini sedang berbincang ria dengan teman-temannya.

"Kalo aku sih, gampang! Mortal yang aku jaga itu, langsung nurut aja ketika aku suruh dia pake cincin pengendali. Bego banget kan dia?" tanya Ino dengan bangganya sambil melirik Sai. Mortal yang harus ia jaga.

"Ya ampun. Ino-chan pasti pake jurus maut, ya?" tanya gadis bermata lavender yang kini menggunakan sweater biru tua sambil tersenyum geli. Gadis yang juga kakak sepupunya merupakan mortal. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Iya dong!" jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kalo Sasuke-kun susah banget mau di ajak kompromi. Dia emang mau aku jaga. Tapi dia gak mau pake wristband ini." Jelas Sakura yang juga memakai blezzer seperti Tenten namun berwarna merah muda.

"Kalo kamu, Hinata? Kamu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"He... Kalo aku... Be... begini..."

**^.^**

**Flashback...**

"Na.. Naruto-kun... Kamu... Mau pakai ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah rantai kaki yang biasa digunakan untuk mengikat anjing peliharaan. Naruto langsung kaget.

'Dia pikir gue anjing apa, pake begituan?' pikir Naruto dongkol.

"Emmm... Gimana ya, Hinata? Tapi, gak ada yang laen apa selain yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang rantai atau gelang kaki tersebut. Gelang itu memang besarnya seperti gelang kaki manusia. Namun bentuknya menyerupai gelang kaki untuk anjing.

"Habis, aku dikasih yang kayak begini ama Ku... Kurenai-sensei." Jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Aku sih mau aja. Asal, tiap hari kamu harus masakin aku ramen jumbo yang super uenak! Gimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengikatkan gelang itu ke kaki kirinya.

"Se... Setuju..." jawab Hinata pasrah.

**End of flashback...**

**^.^**

"Hehe... Begitu ya?" tanya Temari memaklumi. Sakura dan Ino sweatdrops, Tenten speechless.

"Kalo aku sih, lumayan susah. Musti pake akal bulus dulu agar bisa mengelabui sepupumu, Hinata!" terang Tenten yang menjaga Neji. Sepupu Hinata.

"Ceritain!" seru mereka berempat kompak.

**^.^**

**Flashback...**

"Neji, kamu harus pake ini!" ucap Tenten sambil menyodorkan sebuah ikat kepala. Ikat kepala yang kelihatannya biasa, namun berkekuatan luar biasa.

"Nggak! Aku lebih suka ikat kepalaku yang lama." Sanggah Neji kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu membaca buku.

"Kok gak mau! Ini untuk mengendalikanmu!" bentak Tenten sambil berusaha berpikir agar Neji mau memakainya.

'Kelemahannya... Rahasianya! Apa ya?' tanya Tenten dalam hati.

"Huh!"

"Hiks hiks... Neji, kok hiks... Kamu gak mau pake?" tanya Tenten sambil menangis pura-pura.

Neji pun tergerak hatinya untuk mendekati dan menenangkan Tenten yang menangis. Ternyata kelemahan Neji yang tak pernah berubah semenjak dulu sebelum kematiannya dan ia dihidupkan kembali adalah melihat wanita menangis. Ia tak mampu untuk melihat itu.

"Hei... Jangan nangis dong! Aduh! Sini aku pakai!" ucap Neji sambil menarik ikat kepala tersebut dari tangan Tenten. Tenten pun tersenyum dengan licik. Namun masih pura-pura menangis.

**End of flashback...**

**^.^**

"Neji-nii memang begitu. Dia gak bisa ngeliat cewek nangis dihadapannya." Terang Hinata memberikan penjelasan.

"Gawat!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Temari yang terlihat panik. Ia menumpahkan seisi tasnya untuk mencari suatu barang. Namun barang yang dicarinya tak ada.

"Ada apa, Tem?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kalung! Kalungnya hilang!" jawab Temari panik sambil membongkar isi tasnya yang sudah berserakan di tanah.

"Panggil Shikamaru aja!" saran Naruto, mortal yang dijaga Hinata. "Mortal yang kau jaga Shikamaru kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dan Sasuke –mortal yang dijaga Sakura- serempak sambil menghampiri Temari dan Sakura.

"Kalung salib itu hilang bodoh!" jawab Temari setengah berteriak ke arah Shikamaru.

"Bagus dong kalo hilang. Eh? Kau bilang aku bodoh?" tanya Shikamaru marah.

"Lebih baik cepat cari! Nanti Kurenai-sensei marah denganmu." Saran Neji yang datang bersama Sai.

Semua pun mencari. Temari dan Sakura serta Hinata mencari di sekitar bangku taman dan semak belukar. Naruto dan Sai mencari di sekitar kedai ramen (?). Dan yang lainnya juga ikut mencari di tempat lain.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia langsung beranjak untuk pulang ke asrama. Namun langkahnya dicegat Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Pulang. Tidur." Jawab Shikamaru malas. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki lagi tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Tak peduli sekali dengan seiketsumu. Nanti kalo dia dimarahin Kurenai-sensei kan, kau juga yang kena masalah." Jelas Sasuke membuat langkah Shikamaru terhenti.

"Memang kalau Sakura yang kehilangan, apa kau akan mencarinya? Sedangkan kau sendiri tak mau juga memakainya?" tanya Shikamaru enteng.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Karena aku tadi sudah berjanji pada Sakura, agar tidak merepotkannya. Dan dia juga tak akan merepotkanku." Jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"_I don't care._" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman termanis seplanet Yupiter! *author dichidori Sasuke*

**^.^**

**2 jam kemudian...**

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?" tanya Sakura pada rombongan Naruto yang beranggotakan Naruto dan Sai.

"Iie!" jawab Naruto dan Sai menggelengkan kepala kompak.

"Kalian?" tanya Temari pada rombongan Neji yang beranggotakan Neji, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Sama." Jawab Neji mewakili teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Sama seperti tadi, jawaban yang ia dapat adalah kata 'Tidak'.

"Sudahlah Temari. Besok saja kita cari. Sekarang sudah malam. Pesta yang seharusnya kita rayakan malah hancur begini. Gak papa kok." Ujar Sakura menenangkan Temari yang menangis.

"Iya. Gak usah nangis dong! Besok kita cari lagi. O ya! Shikamaru-kun mana?" tanya Ino ketika menyadari Shikamaru tak ada dalam rombongan.

"Dia pulang sejak tadi." Jawab Sasuke calm.

"Heh. Dia itu." Gumam Temari. Kesembilan orang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama untuk pulang. Mungkin valentine ini adalah valentine yang tidak menyennagkan bagi semuanya karena mereka malah harus mencari kalung bukannya bersenang-senang bersama orang yang mereka sayangi.

**^.^**

**Di kamar Shikamaru...**

KREEEK...

Temari membuka kenop pintu. Ia sudah menyiapkan seribu satu kutukan dan caci maki untuk Shikamaru yang pasti kini sedang tidur. Enak saja si nanas itu meninggalkannya sewaktu mencari kalung yang seharusnya sudah dipakai Shikamaru sejak tadi!?

Namun perkiraannya salah. Shikamaru tak berada di atas kasurnya. Di kamar mandi tak ada. Di pojokan temat tidur atau di kolong tempat tidur juga tak ada. Lantas, dimana dia?

'Dimana dia?' tanya Temari dalam hati. Di hati ia merasa deg-degan luar biasa. Namun, karena kecapekan ia malah tertidur di sofa.

**^.^**

_**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**_

_**Kitto sore o mitsukerannai mama Otona ni natte yuku nda**_

_**Zutto kono mama jairenai tte Wakatteru yo arukidase**_

_**Sotto nooto ni kaiteta moji wa Kawatte nanka inai no**_

_**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**_

_**Kitto sore o mitsukerannai mama Otona ni natte yuku nda**_

_**Kodomo no mama ja irenai**_

**^.^**

**3 jam kemudian...**

KREEEK...

Terdengar pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok pria berpakaian hitam yang sudah kelihatan sangat mengantuk. Kantung mata Temari pun terbuka. Ia langsung berdiri kaget.

"Shi... Shikamaru!? Kamu dari mana..." pertanyaan Temari belum selesai ketika Shikamaru memasang seuntai kalung salib berlian ke lehernya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan. Maaf kalau aku mencemaskanmu dan membuatmu marah." Ujar Shikamaru menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Temari.

"Hoaahm... Sekarang aku mau tidur. Selamat hari valentine." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan syal dan kaos panjangnya. Kini ia hanya memakai jeans dan singlet. Berbaringlah ia di ranjangnya.

"Oyasumi-nasai*." Balas Temari sambil tersenyum. ia baru sadar bahwa ia masih mengenakan tank top ungunya. Ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah piama bergambar Teddy –seperti kesukaan Gaara-. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasur seberang kasur Shikamaru.

'Semoga hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan lancar.' Ucap Temari dalam hati sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

**^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

Ket:

- Watashi wa kakushin shite iru: Aku yakin

- Seiketsu: Penyuci.

- Oyasumi-nasai: Selamat tidur.

**^.^**

Ya-Ha! Selesailah fic gaje spesial valentine persembahan dari saia! Gomen kalo ceritanya gak romens-romens gitu. Dan maap juga kalo ceritanya telat publish sehari karena baru ngetik pas tanggal 14 dan gak sempet ke warnet. Langsung saja untuk para pembaca agar meREVIEW fic ini. Saia juga menerima flame –tapi siap-siap untuk saia chidori- *dichidori pembaca duluan*. Baiklah, akhir kata saia ucapkan doumo arigatou dan sampai jumpa di fic alay lainnya!!! Happy valentine days!!!


End file.
